Death Taxi
by a-blond-fox
Summary: Kid meets an old acquaintance from an old school, and once they catch up, things begin to move quickly.


It all started in a very nicely decorated lobby. We both boarded the same taxi. It must have been out of my good fortune.

Inside, the leather interior was cold on my hands and I gripped my cup of coffee tighter. I noticed this person's perfect posture, something that I lacked. I lowered my head and took a sip of coffee, trying to ignore this. She looked so familiar, but I couldn't quite put a point to who she was. I decided I was going to say hello, but she beat me to it. "Small world. . .Death the Kid right?"

. . .Then I knew. This girl had been in the same academy as me for nine years until I moved into the DWMA. That meant I had to be quick to clarify her name as well, "Yes. Kindle. . .am I correct?" She nodded slowly, taking in my present appearance. I had to say, I didn't look like I usually did today, due to the cold weather. I had on a black coat with a red scarf bundled cozily around my neck, and my black boots along with stonewashed jeans balanced it out a bit.

As she looked down at her hands, I realized how different she was than nine years ago. Her features were a lot more mature, including her honey colored eyes which, oddly, looked alluring to me. Her hair had gotten slightly darker than last time. Before, it had been a beautiful golden blonde, and now it was a sand color. I offered her a drink of coffee, and immediately, she was happy to approve. She closed her eyes as she took a long drink. The steam rolled up to the roof of the car, making funny shapes. I watched her emotion go through everything she did, even a single getsure of a fingure meant something.

I leaned my head back and sighed, enjoying this nostalgic feeling with her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her look at me and smile. I turned my head to smile back, but her head was already facing the other way. This caused me to laugh, getting her attention. "Sorry, I-...haha..." I put a hand over my mouth to yield my laughter. She raised a brow and grinned playfully, "What? Did I do something...?" I shook my head and pulled off a straight face as I explained what happened.

She giggled and nodded, "You just had changed a lot and I was having good memories. . . So, since you say you switched to the DWMA, are you a meister, or a weapon?" I took the cup out of the side-pocket and put it into the waste-basket. "Meister. I have two weapons, both are pistols. They're sisters; Liz and Patty." I said as I adjusted my scarf. "Two weapons?" she asked, looking at her hands.

"Yes, only to be symmetrical," I stated plainly, "Symmetry is a quirk of mine. Most of the things I do visually are symmetrical." She looked utterly shocked to know this. "I'm this way as well. Symmetry is beautiful." She pulled on the left side of my scarf, making it even with the other side."Do you have any plans soon?" I asked, hoping she didn't have any plans. She raised her eyebrows and looked out her window, then at me. "Not that I know of." "Then would you like to go to the cafe with me soon? Maybe...tomorrow?" She nodded, "I'll meet you there at six tomorrow, sound good?"

I smiled and the taxi stopped, "This is my stop. Where are you headed to?" I asked, buttoning my coat up a little more. "Just the block by my place. Do you want to come?" She asked, rubbing a hole through the fog on the window to see outside. "Sure, my father isn't home yet, so I guess I don't have much to do here." I put my leg back in the taxi and closed the door. The driver peeked in the review mirror curiously. "Are you going with her?" He asked in a raspy voice, adjusting the heat. "Yes he is." She said happily, scooting a little closer to me.

This made me a little nervous, but at the same time it encouraged me to scoot closer as well. Her hand slid across the seat and settled on top of mine hesitantly. I did nothing to stop her, blushing and looking around nervously. I was breaking a sweat just from this, and it made me feel really inexperienced. I unbuttoned my coat, revealing my red dress shirt. Her fingers wrapped around to my knuckles and palm, squeezing my hand tightly.

She noticed that this was affecting me drastically, causing her to giggle under her breath. I tried to cover my blushing face wih my scarf, but it only made the situation worsen; or so I imagined. She leaned forward and pulled my scarf down, kissing me on the lips all of a sudden. I yielded to stop her, only anticipation crept through my body, nothing else. It was warm, and I wanted more of the soft lips that rested so calmly on mine.

I pulled her face closer with my palm and wrapped the other half of my scarf around her neck and as our lips parted ways, a wave of cold air hit me like a brick wall. Before I could notice, the car door was open on my left side, and Kindle was standing outside, waiting for me to join her. I opened my door and stepped out onto the icy street, careful with myself. I attempted to catch up to Kindle, but my feet slipped, and I concluded that it wasn't a good idea at all.

"You coming?" I heard her ask. "I'm trying." I said, stumbling over the sidewalk. She laughed at my pathetic expedition to the other side of the road. I finally reached the porch, where she stood waiting for me to come inside with her. "Are you going to make it?" she asked me sarcastically. "Very funny." I said flatly, admiring the symmetric interior of her home. "You have a lovely house," I mentioned, slipping my coat and shoes off.

She took the liberty of hanging up my things and leading me accross the wooded floors to the kitchen. "Would you like some coffee?" she offered, forgetful of the fact that I just had a cup of coffee. "I already had some in the taxi," I reminded her. She flushed immediately and placed her small hand in front of her lips, humoring herself. "I'm sorry, I forgot." I nodded understandingly. "Have you eaten anything?" she asked me with curiousness.

I nodded again. All I could think about was how her lips felt. They were soft, and had a certain flavor that was recognizable, but I couldn't seem to put my finger on it. It was sweet, like the whipped cream you would top off a hot chocolate with. I wanted to kiss her sweet mouth again, it was the one place my mind was going right now, and I felt ashamed of myself for it.

"Kindle," I called, walking around the counter beside her, "can I kiss you again?" She dropped the plate that she was holding, shattering it on the hard floor. She raised a brow, spinning on her heel to get a better look at me, "Why?" I sighed, not listening and kissing her as I pleased. I was shocked that she did not try to pull away from me, and this urged my dominant side to show through.

I pushed her up against the refrigerator and pinned her hands above her head, watching her pupils dialate, changing the whole mood. Our mouths collided again, and I pressed my body against hers with force that I couldn't seem to convey with her the first time we kissed. I let go of her wrists hesitantly, afraid that she'd try to leave, but when I loosened my grip all the way, she didn't budge. I noticed the red welts I left from the tightness of my hold. She looked like a completely different person now, her eyes glazed over and the corners of her mouth upturned in a beautiful little smile.

She took her turn in leading me around as she manouvered me through the hallway to her bedroom, kicking open the door and pushing me down on the bed. Shutting the door behind herself, she strided over to where I sat, positioning her hands in front of me to unbutton my shirt. My head began to go blank as she stripped me down to my last pieces of clothing, throwing them in a messy pile on the floor.

"Turn around." I ordered, standing up behind her and breathing down on her neck. She obliged, spinning the opposite direction as me so I could see what I was doing. I unzipped the back of her shirt, and slipped the soft material down her torso, letting it fall to the ground. My thin fingers fumbled with the hooks on her bra, and she giggled, noticing I had never done this before.

At last, it came undone in one simple snap, falling off of her shoulders and to the floor with her shirt. I reached in front of her, feeling around for the button on her jeans. I recognized the cold metal, and immediately unclasped it, pulling her zipper down along with it. She yanked them off of her legs quickly, throwing them across the room. "Kid," she muttered, turning to face me again, "please be gentle with me."

I felt my eyes widen at this comment, and cleared my throat to steady myself. "I promise that I won't hurt you." I assured her, wrapping my lips around her collar bone and listening to her soft moans. I loved the way her voice sounded when she was restraining herself. It was a good reminder that I was doing everything right. She grabbed on to the back of my head, pulling at my hair needily. "Kid..." I smiled on her skin, my hot breath racing across the flesh on her neck.

She wrapped her legs around mine tightly, pushing our hips together. I cringed at the feeling of her hipbones digging into my groin, a low growl eminating from the back of my throat. "Do that again..." I commanded. Again she pressed our lower bodies together harshly, wincing.

Once more, she gestured for me to sit on the bed. And again, I complied with her request. She smiled thankfully, and pushed my legs apart, revealing the red and black boxers that she had not seen before. "Such a lovely bulge under here," she mumbled, kissing the outside of my underwear and smirking up at me. I bucked my hips closer to her face, and her lips came over it once again, a little more roughly this time around.

I pushed her head down onto my erection a little farther, feeling her tongue run over the red cloth of my boxers. She slipped her thumb under the black waistband of my boxers, pulling them down my legs. Her eyes widened and she looked at me like I had six heads. "How am I supposed to fit this inside of my mouth?" she asked, staring at it momentarily.

"I'll show you." I offered, tucking her hair behind her ears so it didn't get in the way. She nodded and swallowed hard, looking up at me as I guided her head down. She choked a little as it began to push against the back of her throat, tears welling up in her eyes. "It's so big..." she slurred, licking her lips.

She inhaled again, seeming to enjoy the strong scent that came from my boxers mixed with my cologne. Everytime she took a deep breath, her eyes fluttered shut and her body shivered. I threw my head back with a loud groan, grabbing at the sheets underneath my palms, gripping them tightly. She moaned over me as she worked, driving me absolutely mad with the way she happily shoved it down her throat.

"I can't take it..." I grumbled, my words strained and quiet. She let off of me and kissed the tip, concluding the job she'd done so professionally. "Now what are you going to do with me?" she asked quietly, hiding her breasts beneath her small hands. The corner of my mouth twitched, a drop of sweat rolling down the side of my face. "Come here." I ordered, placing her on my lap.


End file.
